La carta que jamás pude entregar
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Entendieron sus sentimientos. Y la manera de demostrarlos es a través de una carta, una carta que no saben el día en que la podrán entregar./Twoshot/
1. Pov Arthur

Hola hola, anteriormente había subido esta historia, pero me decidí a componerla~. Y pues ya esta lista~. Espero que les guste~ C: .

La carta que jamás pude entregar

Ahí estaba yo, viendo desde lejos al mocoso mal agradecido que se fue de mí, que se alejó y me abandono. Que tanto aprecié y al final se independizo, ya perdí la cuenta de los días que lloré por ese incidente. Cuando menos me lo espero, encuentro un recuerdo suyo por mi casa, ¿porque tiene que ser tan duro o verlo? y ¿por qué no puedo superarlo?, y ese _wine bastard_ —que ojala se vaya al infierno— no me deja de molestar. Lo cual hace el día mucho peor, creo que mis sentimientos cambiaron, se oye algo lamentable; más por que he escrito una carta, una carta para él, para mi Alfred… mi Alfred que cuide desde niño. Dándole todo mi cariño, y que al final se alejó de mí. Destruyéndome y mostrándome el infierno. Pero aun así decidí escribirla…

_Dear Alfred:_

No se como comenzar…esta vez no es para decirte que te vallas al infierno o que te jodas. O como suelo hablarte algunas veces, esta vez es para disculparme. No se cual sea esa razón, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad te aprecio. Así es, desde ese día que el estúpido francés y yo te vimos, yo vi en tus grandes ojos azules algo más. Al final llegaste a ser mi hermanito menor, un ser especial, al que cuidé con gran amor. Nunca quise decepcionarte, hice todo por darte lo mejor, te construí unos bellos soldados que talle a madera, te enseñé todo lo que pudieras aprender. Por más tiempo que quise pasar tiempo contigo, no lo pudimos disfrutar a gusto lo sé, pero por más que quería; Tenía que atender otros asuntos, sé que tome parte de tu economía, y lo lamento. Pero si pensabas que sólo te usaba, claramente no. Yo, yo… lo eras todo para mi Alfred. Todo, eras lo que me llenaba de felicidad cuando regresaba a casa; fueron los tiempos más hermosos que pude haber vivido, hasta ese día. Aun no sé como sucedió, no sé si hice algo mal, pero no puedo negar cuando me dijiste que te querías independizar, estaba colapsando. Tú, mi más valioso ser, ¿Te querías alejar de mi?, no quería que pasase eso. Pero al final mis intentos fueron inútiles ¿no?, sabes…. estoy llorando ahora mismo, creo que lo notaras, después de todo mis lagrimas hace que se corra la tinta de lo que te escribo. Sólo con tan recordar ese día, en el que tus ojos azules también lloraban, dime si también llorabas ¿Por qué los hiciste Alfred?, si también te dolía, ¿Por qué?, no lo logro comprender. Quisiera remediar las cosas, lo errores que pude cometer, pero ya es tarde verdad te has alejado de mí, te has separado, y ahora es tarde para remediarlo. Has crecido como nación, y no puedes regresar a ser mi colonia otra vez ¿verdad? Pero aun así seguirás siendo mi pequeño Alfred. Mi hermanito menor, pero en estos momentos, eres mas que eso, ahora no importa si te has independizado de mi, ahora quiero que me prestes atención. Sé que eres un idiota, pero solo quiero que seas mi idiota Alfred. Ahora eres la persona que amo y amaré, por que aun que estemos independizados, quiero estar a tu lado, tal vez separados por el nombre de una nación, pero si es unidos por un sentimiento lo vale, _i love you alfred_

_Atentamente: Arthur kirkland, Inglaterra_

No es la mejor carta que he escrito, pero es sincera. Ahora solo espero que llegue ese día, el día que al final pueda entregársela. Por ahora solo puedo verlo, y tal vez pensar porque me enamore de un idiota como él, pero aun que lo sea lo amo. Probablemente ahora solo lo vea en silencio, pero algún día llegara esa ocasión donde tenga valor y le extienda mi mano con el sobre y él pueda leerla. Sí, yo sé que ese día llegará por ahora sólo esperaré.


	2. Pov Alfred

Hola,hola bueno~. Este es como el extra del fic~. Yo y mis cositas cursis :3 , bueno aun así espero que les guste bellezas~.

Esta es la misma idea que el capítulo anterior sólo que en la versión de Alfred~.

* * *

POV Alfred

No sabía que hacer. Me encontraba solo o tal vez no, tal vez estaba acompañado de alguien más, pero en mi interior estaba solo. Tenía mi mano en mi bolsillo, estrujando un papel. No estaba seguro, sin embargo sé que esto que siento en mi interior, es sólo para Arthur. Él quien en una época cuido de mí. Él que me hacía feliz con su presencia, era mi todo. Era mi forma de sentirme feliz y aun creo que lo es; ya que los días sin él, no son únicamente solos…si no también vacíos. No sé si la decisión fue la más correcta, tal vez no merezco llorar porque yo mismo lo causé. Tal vez no merezco ser feliz a su lado por lo que le hice sentir, pero sin embargo he decidido escribirla…

_Dear Arthur:_

Arthur…tal vez se te haga extraño que te escriba una carta, pero por favor no la botes a la basura o algo por el estilo. Porque esta vez quiero ser sincero y sin burlarme de ti; no sé por dónde comenzar… tal vez sea desde un perdón, que ni siquiera sé si merezco. Pero empezaré desde el principio, el primer día que te conocí. Era muy confuso y a la vez un poco gracioso el cómo peleabas contra Francia. Y como olvidar la vez que me hiciste llorar, fue aterrador, enserio… me dan escalofríos tan solo en recordarlo. Pero después algo en mi, me hizo escogerte y no me arrepiento de ello. Me gustaba tu compañía, era especial, amaba estar contigo, pero cuando te ibas…me sentía triste y solo. Quería estar contigo y aunque decías que volverías…te extrañaba .Sabes, creo que mi "fetiche", por ser un Héroe es gracias a ti. Sí, a ti, porque cuando era tan sólo un niño, tú eras como uno para mí, alguien a quien admirar. Aún tengo esos soldaditos que me diste, eran totalmente geniales, ¡perfectos para un héroe como yo! Es muy gracioso recordarlo…y también nostálgico; también aquel traje que me diste. Aun no sé porque te molestabas de mi ropa y se te hacia "desarreglado", ¡a mi me gustaba mi ropa!, ¡Ah! y también…también aun tengo el mosquete… y yo, yo quiero pedirte perdón por eso. Por el dolor que te causé. Yo también sufrí ese día, me dolió, me dolió independizarme de ti, sin embargo… era algo que tenia que hacer. Tal vez me merezco tus insultos de "mal agradecido", porque tú me cuidaste y me criaste… y mucho más. Ahora no te pido que me perdones, si no que te quedes a mi lado… que seas mi doncella cejuda a la que tengo que rescatar y me permitas sanar ese dolor y vacío que te hice sentir. Tal vez antes era como tu hermano menor, pero ahora quiero más que eso, ¿creo que ya te haces la idea o no?, tal vez sea un "idiota", según tú. Un héroe a veces puede tener momentos, en el que se comporta idiota, pero en ese caso sólo seré tu idiota, te amo Arthur….Haría lo que fuese para que estuvieras conmigo por siempre. ¿Acaso hay alguna oportunidad de que sientas lo mismo?, en verdad te amo, en verdad lo siento. Y en verdad deseo estar contigo por siempre. Si no me crees…si no deseas creerme…no sé…yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado por que te quiero, te amo…lo siento por la tinta corrida, estoy sudando…no, más bien, estoy llorando…sabes…los héroes también lloran…. Espero que puedas corresponderme de tal manera y que me creas, porque si no…no sé qué haré, ahora eres lo que mas quiero, amo y necesito.

I love you Arthur y siempre lo haré.

Atentamente: Alfred F. Jones— ¡The Hero!—, América.

No se si sea absurdo esto, no es la mejor carta de todas pero en ella están mis mas sinceros sentimientos hacia Arthur. Ni siquiera sé cuando será el día en que se la entregue, pero quiero que sepa mis sentimientos. He hecho muchas cosas y he sentido muchas cosas. Sin embargo me gustaría que llegase ese día, en el que fuese tan fácil caminar y estirar mi mano y decirle, _¡hey Arthur, escribí esto para ti!_, y después de eso la leyera y me correspondiera. para después besarle, pero en el fondo tengo miedo a que me rechace, supongo que un héroe también tiene miedo, aun así quiero entregársela, arriesgarme…esperare ese día, el día en que por fin pueda entregarla.

* * *

Y bueno~, espero que les haya gustado~

Este capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mi _Alice_ :3

La cual me inspiró a hacerlo~. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¿Review?, ¿Sugerencia?~ Ya saben sus opiniones y todo eso son bienvenidas~

C:


End file.
